


The First Time

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few firsts for Jaime and Brienne over the years, from when they met and onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay all, I don't know what made me write this. It's a whopper of a story at over 17,000 words. There is smut in it, but I'd say it's not that great, just a warning before you get all hyped about the Jaime/Brienne smut. LOL! Anywho this is the first fic I've ever posted with smut in it. Although it's not the first smut I've ever written and I consider it marginally better than the first smut scene I've written (which will appear in my fic Young Blood in chapter 11) so I suppose it's a kind of victory in a way. LOL! I hope you all enjoy.

The First Time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime even heard about Brienne, Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion were all sat eating breakfast. Tyrion just looked at his plate. He never looked up at their father. They all knew better than that.

“I’ve decided to remarry.” Tywin Lannister stated. There was no question, he was not asking them for their opinion, the decision was already final. Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion all looked at him then. They were not aware their father had even considered a relationship with anyone else, let alone marriage. Jaime and Cersei were thirteen years old, and Tyrion was nine. For them, this was a weird occurrence. There had been no woman in their lives but their Aunt Genna, for such a long time. Tyrion had not even known their mother. She had died shortly after Tyrion was born.

“Might we ask who the lucky lady is father?” Jaime asked snarkily. Tywin Lannister glared at his eldest son.

“Her name is Alysanne Tarth. She has a six year old daughter called Brienne. You will be meeting them tomorrow night. We are going to have dinner at their house. The three of you will be polite and well behaved.” Tywin said. Jaime felt his hackles rise and Cersei frowned. Tyrion didn’t say anything. He was used to their father’s anger being on his head. Little did Jaime know that this meeting would change the whole direction of his life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime met Brienne, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of her. Tyrion anxiously stuck by Jaime, and Cersei just frowned all the way to the Tarth residence. The Tarth home was a cosy little cottage. It wasn’t a thing like the grand Lannister Estate, Casterly Rock. The woman who answered the door had dark hair. Her eyes were a warm chocolate colour, and Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be worried or whether to try to get to know this woman better. He figured it would be best to try to get to know her. After all, his father had already determined that they would be living with her and her daughter, and Jaime needed to know exactly how this woman would be with Tyrion. Cersei could take care of herself, but Tyrion was still a kid. In the sitting room, Jaime blinked. He saw a girl, who could have been nine, sat on a chair reading a book. Her pale blond hair was tied into a braid and her bangs framed her freckled face. It wasn’t a pretty face. No one could say that this child was cute. But her eyes were the deepest blue Jaime had ever seen, and when she looked up at him, Jaime knew this was Alysanne Tarth’s daughter. There was a picture on the mantelpiece. It was a picture of the little girl and a boy who was surely older than him, by his height.

“Jaime, Cersei, Tyrion, this is Brienne, Alysanne’s daughter.” Tywin told them. Brienne stood up from the chair quickly, almost tripping over her own feet.

“You said she was six.” Cersei stated coldly. The girl seemed to curl into herself at Cersei’s coldness. She looked anxious and frightened and all Jaime could think was that she was just a little kid, even younger than Tyrion. She was tall for her age, very obviously, but that didn’t stop her from being a child. She looked at the three of them and Tywin warily before she stepped forward, her mother stood beside her.

“Hello, I’m Brienne Tarth. It’s nice to meet you.” Brienne uttered. She couldn’t seem to look any of them in the eyes and her face flushed red, along with her neck, and probably lower, though Jaime wouldn’t know, her blue t-shirt hid any further skin from other eyes. Jaime patted Tyrion on the head to reassure him before stepping forward. He knew Cersei would never accept this gangly, shy child, she was too shallow. Jaime knew his twin well, though he loved her and considered her a huge part of his life, he also knew what she was like, and he knew poor Brienne stood no chance with Cersei.

“I’m Jaime, it’s nice to meet you too Brienne.” Jaime said, and held out a hand. Brienne looked up at him, for she was shorter than him, and looked him right in the eyes. Her own reminded Jaime of sapphires and they sparkled as she grinned at him.

“Hi Jaime.” She said, and took his hand in her own. In that moment, Jaime didn’t realise he’d made the best friend he would ever have.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime saw Brienne in a dress was at the wedding. She looked uncomfortable. The dress was blue to match her eyes, but there were too many frills to make it suit her. Jaime had smiled as the girl saw him and her whole face lit up. As the time had gone by before the wedding, Jaime had spent time with Brienne and Tyrion, getting them used to each other, and Brienne seemed to have taken a liking to them both. She discussed books with Tyrion, and she discussed swords with Jaime. She told him of her father, who had a collection of swords, but he was dead, and the swords were in the attic. She explained how the boy in the picture was eight, she had been four in that picture. Jaime felt a little stupid for not realising that Brienne had looked smaller in the picture on Alysanne’s mantelpiece. When he had asked about her brother, Brienne told him of how Galladon had died with her father in a horrible car accident. Brienne was shy and did not take hold of Jaime’s hand since the first day she had shaken it, or hug him, or cling to him, but she talked to him endlessly and Jaime found he rather liked her chatter. But today, Brienne did not speak. She stayed deadly quiet, and Jaime knew she was nervous about embarrassing her mother and his father. Her pale, straw blond hair was pulled into a tight complicated braid that did nothing for her looks at all. She looked as though she were attending a funeral, not a wedding. Cersei was dressed in Lannister crimson of course. Tyrion and Jaime wore black suits, white shirts and red ties, but Brienne was in blue, and she looked so young. Jaime saw that she wanted to run away. He could see all of this attention was making her anxious, so he did the only thing he could. He took hold of her hand, where she stood beside him and Tyrion. She looked at him then, and he squeezed gently and smiled at her and Brienne smiled back. Later at the reception, as Jaime and Cersei were sneaking outside to try smoking, something their cousin Cleos said was supposed to be cool, Brienne came up to them.

“What do you want?” Cersei asked coldly. Brienne looked nervous and Jaime crouched a little to look her in the eyes.

“What’s wrong Brienne?” Jaime asked her softly, knowing that being harsh with her would only cause her to clam up, where as being gentle with her made her want to speak to you. Brienne looked at Cersei and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Thank you for being nice to me today Jaime.” Brienne whispered. Then she was gone, running off to speak to Tyrion, who was always left on his own at these functions. Most of their cousins did not understand Tyrion’s condition and it made them wary. Brienne, however, treated Tyrion the same as she did everyone else. Jaime couldn’t help smiling at the girl. She was thanking him for comforting her. She actually appreciated what he’d done for her, and Jaime found that he didn’t mind offering her that comfort. She was becoming a part of his life, and Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be upset by this or happy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime saw Brienne laugh it was when he walked to pick her up from her new school. Obviously Casterly Rock was far from Brienne’s former school and so she had had to start again. Jaime saw Brienne talking to a little boy who was the same age as her, with dark hair and blue eyes. Brienne was laughing at something the boy had said, and Jaime thought it was strangely girly for such a large girl. She was broader then she should be and Jaime knew she would be teased for it later on, but her laughter was sweet and girlish. When she saw Jaime she ran up to him dragging the boy behind her.

“Jaime! Jaime! This is my friend Renly!” Brienne exclaimed. The boy smiled at Jaime and Jaime smiled back. Then the boy’s brother came to get him and he was gone. Jaime held out a hand and Brienne took it. They started walking back home.

“So how did you make friends with Renly then?” Jaime asked.

“He told the other boys to stop being mean to me and he came and shared his book with me when I didn’t have one to read.” Brienne replied. Jaime just smiled at her, hoping that she would always be able to make friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime realised that Brienne was smarter than she let on, was the summer he was fourteen and she was seven, a year after his father and her mother had married. Jaime had decided to climb the oak tree in the back garden. Cersei had taunted him into it. He had gotten close to the top. He reached out and got the ball that was stuck up there. That was when the branch under his foot gave way. Jaime didn’t have a tight grip of the tree, what with him holding the ball, and he slipped. It felt like forever that he fell until he landed on his arm and the sharp crack he heard, and the scream of pain, that was wrenched from his own lips were all he knew when he finally succumbed to the blackness.

When Jaime woke, it was a pair of blue eyes he saw.

“Brienne what are you doing?” He asked the girl. Brienne blinked in confusion.

“I’m waiting with you. Mum went to get some coffee. Your father is on his way back from Dorne. Tyrion went with Mum and Cersei is at home. She said she couldn’t come because she hates hospitals.” Brienne replied. Jaime looked to see his leg and arm were both in casts.

“I don’t remember falling on my leg.” Jaime said.

“The doctor said you hurt your arm first.” Brienne replied. Jaime hadn’t known what to say to that. He just remembered blinding pain and landing on his arm.

A week later, Jaime had returned home from the hospital. He’d been ordered to bed rest and was forbidden from going out until he was out of his casts. That would take the whole summer and maybe longer. Jaime was angry and as that day passed, and he heard Alysanne bringing Tyrion and Brienne home from school, Jaime was even angrier that his twin had not come to see him. Cersei had dared him to climb that tree and get that ball, and now he was in pain and she was off doing whatever she wanted. School holidays started in a week and Jaime knew he would be alone. About fifteen minutes later, he heard a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Jaime growled out. The door opened and Brienne crept into Jaime’s room. She looked so innocent in her school uniform, her blonde hair in a messy braid. She carried a book under one arm. “What are you doing here Brienne?” Jaime asked irritably.

“I... Mum said to your father last night that you’re going to be lonely spending all day by yourself. I can stay if you want. I’m not Cersei or Tyrion, but I can play games and watch tv and... I can read to you if you want.” Brienne said softly.

“Why would I want you to read to me?” Jaime asked angrily, feeling more defensive then he had ever been.

“I know that you... you can’t read properly like me. Lots of people have that problem. Mum says it’s called Dyslexia. Maybe if we read together then it will help.” Brienne replied, and Jaime’s anger deflated. Brienne had such an honest, open and genuine look on her face. Her blue eyes shone with understanding and a need to help. So Jaime patted the bed for Brienne to come and sit with him, and so she did. She held a book in her hands. It was a book about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Jaime could tell from the cover rather than the title. She showed Jaime the cover and then started to read, and Jaime had never been so entranced by a story before. Even when Brienne stumbled on certain words, he would carry on listening to her. He had never known that the world within books could be so fascinating.

The whole summer, Brienne was by his side. She only left the room when Cersei came by, on her rare visits to his room, or when she went to get him food or drink. She even snuck in at night and slept on the bed beside him so he wouldn’t be alone and in pain and need her help. Jaime had never had anyone care for him like that before. Poor Tyrion had been enrolled in extra classes at school during the holidays, but Tyrion liked to learn and Jaime would not take that away from him by telling him the only reason their father had allowed it was so that he didn’t have to see as much of Tyrion in the summer as he usually would. Tyrion loved and cared for Jaime, but it had always been Jaime’s job to care for Tyrion. It was strange to think that Brienne, with her blue eyes, and freckles, and horsey teeth, and earnest expressions, was giving up her summer to care for him. Jaime was amazed when he started being able to read along with Brienne, and even more so when he one day picked up the book and read some of it to her. She had clapped her hands together with a joy he’d never seen in her before. Her eyes shone brightly, and Jaime realised that she really and truly wanted to help him. When the cast was removed, Jaime was able to read at Brienne’s level, and he never told anyone how he managed to get his grades up over the summer. Years later, he thanked Brienne. He only ever admitted it to her. Without her, he would never have become the man that he became, he wouldn’t have been able to do the studying he needed to do to get there, and Brienne had made it happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime saw Brienne cry was shortly after he and Cersei had turned fifteen. Brienne would turn eight soon, but Jaime had never seen her cry or throw a tantrum. But on this particular day, Jaime was looking for her. It wasn’t like Brienne to not come down the stairs for pancakes on a Saturday. She was usually there with Tyrion chatting animatedly. Today she was not. Jaime went to her room and knocked on the door. He got no answer, and so he opened it and walked in. Brienne’s room was by no means girly in the conventional ways. Her room was blue, not pink, her bedspread not covered with flowers but with moons and stars. She had a little shelf of books, and an old teddy on her bed that she hugged at night, though Jaime never teased her for it. He looked around the room for a moment, when he noticed a foot sticking out from under the bed. Jaime knelt down and lifted the bedspread, to see Brienne, her head buried in her arms, her small shoulders shaking with sobs.

“Brienne?” Jaime questioned softly. Brienne looked up at Jaime, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Hey! What’s wrong kid?” Jaime asked her. He placed a hand on her cheek, his fingers carding through her thick, messy blond hair. Brienne took deep gasping breaths trying to stop herself crying.

“We’re supposed to go to church today. But Mum said we can’t.” Brienne gasped out. Jaime blinked.

“Why were you going to church today?” Jaime asked her.

“It’s the anniversary.” Brienne said softly. Jaime thought for a moment, and then it hit him. Today was the anniversary of Brienne’s father and brother’s deaths. Jaime knew exactly why Alysanne wasn’t going to church. Tywin had probably forbidden it, and Jaime wanted to hate his father for that.

“Do you know where the church is?” Jaime asked Brienne gently. Brienne nodded. “Go and wash your face, get dressed and come down for breakfast and I’ll take you. But don’t tell anyone.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. He knew if his father caught him there would be hell to pay, but he knew how it felt to not be able to mourn someone you loved. It may have been four years, but Jaime couldn’t imagine giving up mourning if his own brother or sister had died. Even Brienne was important to him now, after living with her for two years. Brienne looked at him wide eyed.

“But Mum will know if I wear a dress.” Brienne whispered.

“Don’t wear a dress. Just put on some clean jeans. Your father and Galladon won’t be offended.” Jaime told Brienne. Brienne crawled out from under the bed and sat in front of Jaime. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

“Thank you Jaime.” Brienne whispered. Jaime hugged her back. He found he didn’t like to see Brienne cry. So every year, it became a ritual for them to go and visit the church where Selwyn and Galladon Tarth were buried. Brienne would go and light a candle in the church, say a prayer, the mother’s hymn, which seemed to be the only one she’d memorised, then they would go and visit the graves. Brienne would pull away the weeds, and Jaime would help, and Brienne would then place the wildflowers she’d picked between the headstones, and they would leave after a few minutes of silence. Those were the moments when Jaime also learned that once Brienne loved, she didn’t let go, no matter how much someone might try to pull her away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime saw Brienne frightened was when Brienne was eight and Jaime fifteen. It was when they learned that Tywin Lannister beat his wife. They heard the argument and they were told to leave the study. But as they were leaving, Alysanne said something, they were not listening as to what, and Jaime and Brienne both saw Tywin’s fist shoot out, punching Alysanne in the face. She fell to the ground and Brienne yelped and made to run back to her mother. But Jaime would not let her go. He knew his father. He knew what the man was like. Jaime was shocked that Tywin had hit his wife, but he knew he should not have been really, he had been hit himself before. He knew what his father was capable of and if Brienne defied him by protecting her mother, Tywin would hit her too. She was too young to understand what that kind of pain was, and Jaime would not allow her to learn that lesson if he could help it. He had dragged her up to his room and held on to her tightly as she shook with fear as they heard the yelling and the noises downstairs.

“Jaime? Please let me go and help Mum! Please Jaime?” Brienne pleaded. Jaime held on to her more tightly, and he felt her trembling in his arms.

“I can’t let you do that Brienne. He’ll hurt you. I won’t let him hurt you.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. Brienne clutched hold of Jaime tightly and curled into his side as she shook in fear and terror, and yelped every time she heard her mother cry out. Jaime hated himself then, for not being man enough to go and stop his father. He was still a boy really, but he should have been brave enough to face his father down for poor Alysanne who had looked after them and cared for them all, even Tyrion, who his father despised.

Later on, when Tywin had gone out, Jaime saw Alysanne making a cup of tea, he looked at the bruising on her face.

“Why do you stay with him?” Jaime asked. Alysanne looked at Jaime.

“Because I love him and even if I didn’t, I love you and Tyrion, and even Cersei with her moods, and Brienne loves you too. How can I leave and take her, knowing how she loves you all, and knowing she’ll never see you again?” Alysanne asked.

“She would see us again. We won’t be under my father’s thumb forever. You shouldn’t be treated this way. No woman should be treated like this.” Jaime said. Alysanne smiled at him.

“No. No woman should be treated this way. I hope you remember this when you’re older Jaime. When you have a wife and children, I hope you remember how you should treat them. I’m sure you will. You’re so good with Tyrion and Brienne.” Alysanne said gently. Jaime didn’t know what to say, so he left the kitchen and went back his room, where Brienne was still lying on his bed trembling with fear. He tried to comfort her and hoped that Alysanne would find a way to stop his father from hitting her, or that she would leave, even if she took Brienne with her, Brienne didn’t deserve to grow up with this. She didn’t deserve to grow up afraid.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime saw Brienne’s insecurities was when she was eleven and he was eighteen. She had done well to hide them. She acted like she didn’t care what anyone thought of her most of the time. Even when Cersei frequently called her ‘Beast’ she brushed it off like nothing. Not on this day however. It was a Friday and Brienne had come running in the door and up the stairs, not even saying hello to anyone. Cersei just smirked at the display and Alysanne was not there, having gone to the supermarket to do the food shopping. Tyrion arrived shortly afterwards, looking deeply unhappy.

“What’s going on Tyrion?” Jaime asked.

“Yes, what’s wrong with the little beast? Although you can hardly call Brienne little. She’s almost as tall as Jaime now.” Cersei stated. Jaime and Tyrion both glared at her. Jaime then looked at Tyrion.

“Come on Tyrion. Let’s go and grab you something to eat from the kitchen. I know you’re hungry.” Jaime stated. Tyrion nodded, taking the hint, knowing that Cersei would just mock everything that was going on. Jaime and Cersei had both just started college and Jaime didn’t really get to see as much of Tyrion and Brienne as he wished he could. Cersei was just fine with how little she saw everyone. She even avoided Jaime now. She had her own little entourage of friends and boyfriends, and Jaime was not deemed suitable enough for them.

Jaime and Tyrion entered the kitchen, Tyrion grabbed a stool that he had especially made for him because of how short he was. Jaime grabbed an apple and a banana and handed them to Tyrion as he started looking for something to drink. Tyrion bit into the red apple with relish.

“What happened Tyrion? Why is Brienne so upset? It’s not like her to run up the stairs and not even speak to anyone.” Jaime said. Tyrion frowned as he looked at the ground.

“These bitches at school are saying that Brienne is too ugly to be anything important. Brienne told them to fuck off and they said that they would get boyfriends, husbands, have kids and have good jobs way before Brienne because she’s ugly and they’re not. Brienne tried not to let it bother her. I know she did. She’s tough. But then some boys started up on her saying she might as well be a boy, and why doesn’t she just decide or go kill herself. They wouldn’t leave her alone. All day they’ve been at her, even on the bus on the way home, and she... I guess she couldn’t take it anymore. She ran off the school bus. I couldn’t keep up with her. They were still laughing at her when she left. She’s... she... she doesn’t deserve all this crap just because she isn’t the prettiest girl.” Tyrion stated. Jaime frowned.

“I’ll go and talk to her, okay Tyrion. Just eat your fruit, and I know you’re not a kid anymore, but just stay the hell out of Cersei’s way. She’s being more of a bitch than usual.” Jaime stated. Tyrion nodded and Jaime went up the stairs, and knocked on Brienne’s door.

“Go away!” Brienne exclaimed from within.

“You don’t know who it is yet.” Jaime replied. He heard a muffled growl.

“Who is it?” Brienne asked.

“It’s Jaime. Not that you didn’t figure that out by me talking to you.” Jaime replied.

“Oh? Well go away Jaime!” Brienne yelled. Jaime sighed and opened the door.

“Sorry I can’t do that kid.” Jaime said. Brienne sat up from where she’d obviously thrown herself face down on her bed. He could see she was still crying. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her blue eyes swam with them.

“Go away Jaime.” Brienne sobbed out, she was trying to hide her tears from Jaime, as she buried her face back into her bedspread.

“I’m not going away and leaving you to cry. You’ve never let me wallow kid, I’m not letting you. Tyrion told me what happened.” Jaime said.

“Did he tell you the boys threatened to hold me down and pull off my panties to check if I was a boy or a girl?” Brienne spat. Jaime gaped in disbelief. “I didn’t think so. Did he tell you one of the girls painted ‘ugly ladyboy’ on my locker with nail varnish? Did he tell you that everyone believes I’m so ugly that I’ll live here in this house under your father’s thumb for the rest of my life until I kill myself because I can’t stand my own face anymore?” Brienne added, her hands clenched so tightly in the duvet that her knuckles were white. Jaime pulled Brienne into his arms, and though the eleven year old girl was almost as tall as him, she curled against him and sobbed into his chest like the little girl she was.

“He didn’t tell me all that. He did tell me that people are giving you a hard time.” Jaime said gently, as he stroked Brienne’s braided hair. Brienne sobbed more.

“I hate them. I hate them all. I wish I was as strong as you, or even Cersei, or Tyrion. Then I could tell them all to go fuck themselves with a splintered stake and die of Gonorrhea.” Brienne said angrily. Jaime took hold of her chin and made her look at him.

“I don’t wish you were like me, or Tyrion and especially not like Cersei. Brienne, you are great just the way you are. You may not be conventionally pretty, but to me you’re beautiful. You’re a beautiful person.” Jaime said gently. Brienne shook her head, her chin coming loose of Jaime’s grasp.

“No one else will ever see it that way. All the girls in my year have already had their first kisses, and I probably never will. I’ll probably die before anyone would ever think to kiss me. I shouldn’t even care. I don’t even know _why_ I do care.” Brienne said sadly.

“Brienne look at me.” Jaime said. Brienne looked at him then, and Jaime could see her deep sadness. Despite her toughness usually, Brienne was still a girl, a girl who obviously had dreams and wishes, and would not allow anyone to see them. “I promise you, you are not going to die without being kissed and you are not going to spend the rest of your life living under my father’s thumb.” Jaime said.

“You can’t know that.” Brienne stated.

“I can. Because I promise you that I will kiss you before you die. I also promise that my father is not going to be here forever, and I promise you that if you ever want to leave, you can always come and live with me when I get my own place. That’s Tyrion’s plan anyways.” Jaime stated. Brienne blinked and wiped away the tears that were left on her cheeks.

“Do you really mean that?” Brienne asked.

“About what?” Jaime replied.

“About kissing me? You’d actually... kiss me? Before I die?” Brienne asked. Jaime looked at the serious look on her face and nodded.

“I don’t say things that I don’t mean Brienne.” Jaime said. “Now, go and wash your face and dry your eyes. I think I’m gonna take you and Tyrion to watch that new film. Cersei won’t go and she’s being a bitch anyways. So it’ll just be the three of us, some popcorn and the new Gwendoline Christie film. I heard Nickolaj Coster Waldau is in it too. You like them right?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded vigorously. “There you go. It’s some medieval film apparently. The Bear and the Maiden Not So Fair, it’s called, but we’ll see.” Jaime added. Jaime stroked down an errant strand of Brienne’s fringe and then went to the door. He felt arms around his waist as Brienne hugged him.

“Thank you Jaime.” She said softly. Jaime placed a hand over her large ones.

“You don’t have to thank me kiddo. But you’re welcome.” Jaime replied. She let go and he left her to get ready to see the film. He knew she’d been wanting to go and watch it, and Tyrion wouldn’t mind either. He liked medieval films. Jaime knew Brienne needed to be cheered up. He’d also meant what he said. Brienne was too good a person to go her whole life without someone kissing her. She deserved that much. That night they watched Nickolaj Coster Waldau jump into a bear pit for Gwendoline Christie, and Brienne gripped Jaime’s hand as the bear came at them and practically mauled her favourite actress. Of course they were all old enough to know it wasn’t real, but Jaime just squeezed Brienne’s hand back to reassure her. That night when they were back home and Tywin had yelled at them for going off without telling anyone, and Brienne had tried to take the blame but Jaime and Tyrion would not allow it, Jaime came across Brienne coming out of the bathroom. She blinked at him, dressed in a pair of blue pyjama pants and an overly long blue t-shirt, that hung to her knees, and Jaime couldn’t help thinking she would always look like this to him, like an innocent kid.

“Thanks for looking out for me Jaime.” Brienne said. She looked him dead in the eye, and Jaime leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“You don’t need to thank me Brienne. But you’re always welcome.” Jaime said, then he went into his room, leaving Brienne looking dumbstruck on the landing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime knew he had Brienne’s trust, Brienne was watching him pack up things to go to University. She was thirteen and he was twenty. She looked so sad.

“I’m gonna miss you so much Jaime.” Brienne said sadly.

“Hey I told you, you’re coming to see me on weekends. You and Tyrion. I’ll come and pick you both up. I’ve got a car and my father won’t stop you.” Jaime stated.

“I mean you’ve always been here for me. It’s selfish to want you to stay here forever, but I’ll miss you. I... I’ve decided that I want to be a teacher.” Brienne said, almost as an afterthought to everything else.

“I think you’ll be a great teacher Brienne. If it wasn’t for you I’d still be struggling to read basic things. I wouldn’t be going to university to live out my dreams. So don’t ever think you can’t go for yours.” Jaime reassured. Brienne grinned widely. She was still only a tiny bit shorter than him, but she had grown. She was still growing, and Jaime wondered how she could get so tall. But when Brienne threw her arms around Jaime’s neck and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, still feeling like he was that same thirteen year old boy, and she that same six year old girl, as he hugged her tightly, rather wishing he could just pack her up and take her with him. Frightened that Tywin would grind her down and hurt her, terrified of what he would do if Brienne ever came to see him with a bruise marking her face, and that spunk and fight that she had, snuffed out. He didn’t want her to lose that light that she seemed to have.

“I haven’t told anyone else. Just you.” Brienne said as she let go of him. Brienne trusted him enough to confide her dreams in him, and to Jaime, that was something deeply precious and he knew he would always treasure it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime realised he would do anything for Brienne was also the first time he kissed her. Brienne was fifteen years old and Jaime was twenty two. Jaime had come home for the weekend to see Brienne and Tyrion. It was Tyrion’s seventeenth birthday and even Cersei had been commanded home. They were sat at the table, having just finished dinner, when Tywin looked at Brienne.

“Your teachers called me yesterday to tell me you are going to a fencing competition as the school’s team captain in a week.” Tywin stated coldly. Jaime was confused for a moment when he saw a flash of worry pass over Brienne’s face. She had told him about her fencing team. She’d made a couple of friends and it was something she was good at. She enjoyed it. Tyrion also looked fearfully at Brienne and Jaime realised then what was wrong. Brienne was a girl. Fencing was not something Tywin Lannister considered appropriate for a girl. Brienne clenched her fists on her lap as she looked Tywin in the eyes.

 _“Oh Gods.”_ Jaime thought to himself in horror, knowing how his father hated to be questioned, hated having anyone look him in the eyes.

“Go to the study. Now.” Tywin told Brienne firmly. Brienne stood up and made to do as she was told and it made Jaime horrified to realise that he had probably sent her to the study before. How often had Brienne been hit while he’d been gone and he hadn’t known? Jaime grabbed her hand as she made to go past him. He stood up.

“Father, it’s Tyrion’s birthday. Perhaps this isn’t the best time to-” Before Jaime could finish, Tywin crashed his fist down on the table, looking angrily at Jaime.

“You dare to question me in my own home?” Tywin thundered. He felt Brienne’s hand trembling in his own and it made him brave, braver than he ever thought he would be. Jaime pushed Brienne behind him and looked at his father dead in the eyes.

“You’re not beating her for being part of a fencing club. She’s done nothing wrong.” Jaime shot back. Cersei looked nervously at Jaime, before slipping away from the table. Tyrion got out of his seat, but did not leave the room. Alysanne looked terrified as she remained seated at Tywin’s right hand side. Tywin stood up and walked around to face Jaime.

“Move aside or get the same punishment. She is a girl. Girls do not go to fencing clubs, girls do more refined activities. She has been told this already. She was told that she was to quit this club. She has wilfully disobeyed me. If you interfere, you will be wilfully disobeying me.” Tywin stated. Jaime was twenty two years old, but he was still afraid of his father. But this time, he would not move. He had already determined that he would take whatever punishment was coming as long as he could spare Brienne from it.

“You are not hitting her. You’ll hit her over my dead body, father.” Jaime hissed, as he pushed Brienne further behind him. Tywin took Jaime by the collar, and Brienne screamed as Jaime saw his father’s fist heading right for him. It collided with his face, and Jaime saw stars.

“Stop it! I was the one that did wrong! Don’t hurt him!” Brienne yelled angrily. Jaime realised he was on the ground. His father had a hard punch. That was when he heard the thwack of a sharp slap and he heard Brienne cry out. Jaime got up and saw Brienne clutching her face and glaring daggers at his father.

“I said don’t touch her.” Jaime hissed. Tywin glared at Jaime.

“You will go to your room. If you don’t like how I discipline the girl, don’t come back here.” Tywin stated. Jaime found himself diving in front of Brienne as Tywin made to slap her again. He saw Alysanne pointing towards the door. Jaime took the hint, and pulled Brienne out of the dining room with Tyrion. He knew Cersei was already gone and safe from their father’s wrath, for she had not interfered. But neither had Tyrion. However, Jaime knew his father would take any excuse to go for Tyrion, even though it was his birthday. So the trio were out of the door and that was when Jaime saw that Cersei was stood next to his car. He opened it.

“Get in!” Jaime exclaimed. Cersei nodded, knowing better than to argue, knowing their father was coming. It was the only time that Cersei could get on with them all. She pulled open the first door she was at, which happened to be the back passenger side, and dived in. Brienne ran to the front and Jaime practically threw poor Tyrion into the back next to Cersei, before jumping into the driver’s side. That was when Tywin appeared at the door. Jaime put his key in the ignition and was speeding off before Tywin even made it down the front path to get hold of them. He looked at Cersei through the rearview mirror. “Is there anywhere you want to be dropped Cersei?” He asked. She nodded.

“I called Taena. I’m gonna meet her at the cinema. You can drop me there. I’ll stay at her house tonight. She’s always inviting me, so it won’t be an issue.” Cersei said.

“Tyrion?” Jaime asked.

“I’ll go to Bronn’s. He knows the deal with father. His parents are always out of town, so he’ll be fine with me staying at his.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded. He didn’t ask Brienne. He knew better than to ask her. He dropped Tyrion at Bronn’s and then stopped at the town centre where Cersei got out. None of them said a word. Brienne looked at Jaime fearfully.

“We need to stop somewhere. Your nose is bleeding.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked and then he realised Brienne was right. He hadn’t noticed, in the heat of the moment, but his nose had been bleeding rather badly since his father had punched him. Jaime did the only thing he could think of. He went to the old church, the one he took Brienne to every year. It was abandoned now. Nobody was there, and though it was dark, there were stone benches still fixed to the ground, and they could think for a moment. Brienne pulled Jaime over to a bench and made him sit down. She then went over to another seat and pulled out a small bag from underneath it. Jaime gave her a strange look.

“Brienne what is that bag for?” Jaime asked her. Brienne looked at him, her eyes wide and blue, and seemingly endless.

“I keep it here for... for emergencies...” Brienne trailed off. She opened it and Jaime saw it was a supply of bandages, disinfectant, a bottle of water and a sachet of tablets. Jaime could only assume they were painkillers. She also pulled out a flannel. It was clean, but Jaime could see stains on it. They were so faded, they were almost a wispy shade of pink, but Jaime could tell they had once been stains of blood. Brienne placed the flannel over the bottle’s mouth and poured a little water into it. She then came over and gently wiped the blood from his face. Jaime looked at Brienne carefully.

“How many times have you come here to use that first aid kit Brienne?” Jaime asked her gently. Brienne froze in her ministrations, stiffening, but then relaxing as she carried on wiping away the blood. Jaime’s nose had stopped bleeding, but the dried blood was all over the bottom half of his face, and had dripped down from his chin onto his neck and his shirt.

“I use it when I have to.” Brienne said softly as she carried on wiping away dried blood. She wrung out the flannel and then poured some disinfectant on it. “You have a cut on your cheek. Your father’s ring must have caught you.” Brienne added before dabbing at a spot directly on the middle of his cheek. He hissed as the disinfectant seeped into his wound and stung him. Once Brienne had stopped, Jaime watched as she rinsed the flannel with water and placed it in a plastic bag. “I’ll take it home and wash it.” Brienne said softly. Then she pulled a t-shirt out of the bag. Jaime recognised it as one of his own, and Brienne handed it to him. He blinked as he stripped off his blood stained shirt and pulled on the t-shirt. Thanks to Brienne, he had no more blood clinging to him.

“How comes you have one of my t-shirts?” Jaime asked.

“They’re big enough to fit me, and he’d notice if one of my shirts went missing. If I stopped wearing one. He’d notice. I... I’m sorry I didn’t ask you. It’s just in case of emergencies. No one ever comes here.” Brienne replied.

“What emergencies Brienne? How many times has my father hit you? How many times have you come here to use this secret kit of yours? How many times did it take for you to start hiding your own first aid kit in an abandoned church?” Jaime asked her. Brienne looked at Jaime with wide eyes.

“When you left I... I couldn’t watch him hit my mum Jaime. You made me stay out of it before. But I couldn’t just stand by and listen to it. I couldn’t listen to him hit her. I’d rather he hit me instead. She went to hospital, her arm broken, and just said she fell down the stairs. I couldn’t watch him hurt her Jaime. I couldn’t watch him hurt Tyrion either. Tyrion can’t defend himself. Not like we can. We warn each other, when Tywin’s in a rage. I text him and tell him to go to Bronn’s and he texts me and tells me to go to elsewhere, or to meet him in the town. Mum... Mum tried to make sure that he didn’t use anything other than his hands on us, but she’s been so ground down by him that she’s just given up hope.” Brienne said softly. Jaime was so furious.

“How?” Jaime asked.

“How what?” Brienne shot back.

“How did he hit you? What for?” Jaime asked. Brienne was shaking then.

“Don’t ask me that Jaime. This isn’t your fault.” Brienne stated. She knew him so well and it broke his heart.

“Tell me Brienne. I want to know.” Jaime said. Brienne trembled but she looked Jaime dead in the eyes.

“The first time he slapped me across the face because I said that I was going to the fencing club. He told me to quit, but I didn’t. I just didn’t tell him about it. I thought I could keep it a secret. It got worse. Once he hit me the first time, he found reasons. Even if I did nothing wrong, he’d take me to the study for some reason or another.” Brienne said sadly. Brienne stood up and went to place the little bag back in it’s place and as she bent to put it away, Jaime saw marks on her back, where her t-shirt rode up.

“How did you get those marks on your back Brienne?” Jaime asked.

“I threw myself over Tyrion. He was using a belt. I couldn’t let him hit Tyrion with that.” Brienne replied. Jaime felt like someone had reached into his chest and yanked his heart out, and stomped on it.

“Why the hell didn’t either of you tell me? Why? I didn’t know he’d gotten that bad with you. Why not tell me?” Jaime asked. Brienne came and sat down beside him, placing her arms around him.

“Because you always feel responsible Jaime. It’s not your fault. You would have tried your best to stop him, like today, but you can’t always be there to protect us Jaime. I know that and so does Tyrion. We didn’t tell you because it’s not fair to put that on your shoulders.” Brienne said. Jaime placed both of his hands on either side of Brienne’s face and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was barely a moment, but it felt like a lifetime, and Jaime moved away and saw Brienne’s eyes were closed. After another moment, they fluttered open. “Why did you do that?” Brienne asked.

“I promised to kiss you before you die. I’m keeping my promise. Now I’m making another promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never have to suffer like that again, you or Tyrion. I know you don’t want your mother to suffer Brienne, but she is making a choice to stay with my father. She knows the consequences. There is a school for geniuses that Tyrion is going to be applying to soon. You’ll be finished with school next summer and we’ll find you a college where you stay as a boarder. It’ll keep you both out of the way. Until then, if you know he’s in a rage, you get out of there. You and Tyrion. You come to me. Do you understand? You even go to Cersei if you can’t get hold of me. Don’t run wherever you think you can hide. You both come directly to me. This first aid kit here in the church is going to come to my room at the university.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked.

“But Jaime it’s not down to you to do this.” Brienne said. Jaime pressed his forehead against Brienne’s, looking into her eyes even more closely.

“Don’t _ever_ tell me it’s _not down to me_ to protect you Brienne. You and Tyrion and Cersei mean the world to me. I’d _die_ for you if it came to it. It will always be down to me to protect you.” Jaime replied. Brienne didn’t speak, merely nodded, and Jaime pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go. His father had already started destroying Brienne and Tyrion, and Jaime would not allow him to succeed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime had ever seen Brienne really angry was also the first time Jaime hit a guy for talking badly about her. Brienne was sixteen and now the same height as him, and he was twenty three. As he had asked of Brienne, she had come to visit on weekends, and so had Tyrion. There were incidences when they came to him during the weeks, wearing school uniforms, and looking dejected, and Jaime knew his father was in a rage again. On these nights, Jaime watched them do their homework and had them sleeping in his room. He and Tyrion sharing Jaime’s bed, and Brienne sleeping on a little futon that Jaime had purchased for these situations. Jaime didn’t want his father to grind Brienne down like he had done to her mother. Alysanne was too sweet and kind and Jaime felt sorry for the woman, who seemed unable to tell his father where to get off.

It was Jaime’s last year at University, and Jaime’s flatmates this year were all boys, but Brienne always stayed in his room, and he would let no one try anything that might cause her heartache. He also got Brienne to help him to find quotes for his essays sometimes, as he worked. She would sit with him and read or help him with his coursework, and then he would let her cook and he’d find some stupid film for them to watch. It was all very domestic really, and one of the guys, Ronnet Connington, had asked Jaime if he had an ‘ugly fetish’ as he put it. Jaime had gotten angry with him calling Brienne ugly, but informed Ron she was his stepsister, and that no one was to insult or mess with her. So one night, half way through his third year, when he was twenty three, and she was sixteen, Jaime heard the buzzer go on his flat. It was quite late and Jaime wondered who it could be, calling so late. He went and opened the door, seeing Brienne standing there in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and looking angry and nervous. Jaime looked at the teenager stood before him.

“Brienne, what are you doing here?” He asked her as he tried to pull her into his room. It was Thursday and Brienne usually came over on Fridays. But Jaime knew it might be that his father was in a rage again, and Tyrion was now away at college. Brienne wrenched herself away from Jaime and banged on one of the doors of his flatmates. Jaime blinked as Ronnet Connington opened his door. He looked like he had been sleeping, and Brienne’s face went red with a fury that Jaime wasn’t even aware she possessed. Suddenly, her hand slapped him across the face. Hard. Jaime was in shock as he saw Ron reel back from the power of that slap, a red mark appearing on his face.

“Bitch! Who do you think you are?” Ron yelled.

“Who do _you_ think _you are_ you bastard?” Brienne yelled at him. Jaime looked between them both. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out what you bastards were up to? Did you not think that when I did you’d be getting a slap for it? I’m no coward and I will not allow disgusting little perverts like you to get away with what you were doing!” Brienne yelled.

“Brienne what the hell is going on?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked at Jaime.

“Ask him. Ask him about the bet they made about me! Ask him about the facebook page they set up! A girl that you did this to last year thought I should know! The reason they call you Red Ron isn’t because of your hair is it? It’s because you think you can get girls into bed! Girls who haven’t had any previous experience and who you think are ugly! You thought that by being nice to me when Jaime was around you and your little cohorts could use me for your little bet and never have to leave your flat!” Brienne yelled furiously. Jaime felt his blood boiling in his veins. He looked at Ron, the one who had claimed Jaime had an ‘ugly fetish’ and he only said one simple sentence.

“Is it true? Did you lot plan to fuck my stepsister, take her virginity and win a pool on who’d get there first?” Jaime asked. Ron snorted.

“She should be grateful that any man would want her, ugly freak. She-” Ron was cut off by Jaime punching him in the face. Jaime didn’t punch him once, he punched him several times and when he was done, Ron Connington was bleeding profusely. Jaime had broken his nose and some of his teeth.

“Your little _game_ is _over_. You and _your friends_ had best keep out of my way or I promise you you’ll get it from me ten times worse. If any of you even look at _her_ ,” Jaime said, gesturing to Brienne. “Then I will _fucking_ kill you.” Jaime finished. Ron spat a gob of blood out on the floor near Jaime’s foot.

“I’ll fucking have you done for this Lannister.” Ron stated. Jaime glared back at him.

“Try it and I will tell the university and the police about the bets you’ve been making. Brienne was underage when you met her. You deliberately set out to seduce an underage girl into sex. I’m sure that the university frowns on that kind of behaviour.” Jaime said. Ron glared and slammed the door closed. Jaime looked at Brienne and Brienne stared back at him.

“Let me fix your hand.” Brienne said softly, and Jaime realised that his hand was bleeding from how hard he’d punched Ron. Jaime nodded and allowed Brienne to patch him up. They did this in silence for a while.

“Was there anyone else in this flat that was in on this bet?” Jaime asked Brienne. She shook her head.

“No it was just him and some of his circle. The girl who told me said they do it every year. Apparently Ron wins most years, that’s why he’s called Red Ron.” Brienne said softly.

“You’re much better than that scumbag.” Jaime told Brienne gently. She smiled at him.

“You’re the only one who thinks so.” Brienne replied. Jaime placed his uninjured hand on her head, gently tousling her hair. Brienne yelped as she dived away from him, and tried to salvage her hair.

“Don’t pay any attention to those bastards. I’ll bloody sort them out. Just wait for it.” Jaime stated firmly. Brienne nodded. She looked at her watch and yelped suddenly.

“Crap! I’ve missed the last train. I think I took the last train here in the first place.” Brienne stated. Jaime grinned.

“You’ve got some clothes here, don’t worry so much. Besides, you can’t travel by yourself at this time of night. Have you got school tomorrow?” Jaime asked her. Brienne shook her head.

“Teacher training day. But... Tywin is going to be furious.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded.

“Let me call them and let them know. He’s off to The Vale on Saturday, so he’ll be gone by the time you get back. By the time he gets back, he’ll have more important things to worry about then you not coming home one night. At least I hope so.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded, smiling at him, and Jaime couldn’t help wanting to see her smile all the time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime figured out that he was not invincible, but that Brienne would always be there for him, was when Jaime was charged for the murder of Aerys Targaryen. Jaime hadn’t done it. Of course he hadn’t. He’d just graduated from university and he had been out that evening. His car had been stolen, but because of the tinted windows, no one could see who was driving when his car ran into Aerys Targaryen, who had been one of Jaime’s flatmates. It had all gone to trial, and as Jaime stood in the dock, he could not believe that he was being sent to prison. He could not believe he was being sent to prison for fifteen years.

 _“How can this be happening? I wasn’t even there! I wasn’t even involved! How can I be going to jail for this?”_ Jaime thought to himself. As he was waiting to be taken to the prison he heard the door open to the court cell and he looked to see Brienne there. She had been at court every day, trying to give Jaime all the support she could. She had angrily told the police that Jaime would never do such a thing when they came to take him. She had defended him to the hilt, but of course the police took him anyway.

“Brienne, what are you doing here?” Jaime asked.

“You don’t deserve to face this alone. They said I could say goodbye.” Brienne said softly. Jaime wanted to laugh at the absurdity. His own father had not been there, but Brienne was always there for him. Tyrion was in Dorne, at University and had tried to come back, but Jaime had told him not to, when he heard Tyrion’s scholarship might be cancelled if he left and Brienne had told Tyrion that she would be there. Jaimee noticed a bruise on her cheek. It was covered with foundation, that Jaime knew she never used. But he could still see it.

“Was this my father?” Jaime asked her.

“Tywin wasn’t pleased that I’ve been coming to court. He said that you’ve disgraced the family enough, and he arranged for Tyrion to be stuck in Dorne whilst you’re on trial. I told him if he was a true father he would be there supporting you, he would have hired a lawyer that would have demanded all the evidence be looked at. Tyrion is already looking into it all, what with him getting his law degree.” Brienne was babbling and Jaime knew it.

“Brienne, did my father do this to you? Did he hit you again?” Jaime asked, feeling the blood boiling under his skin. Brienne looked down at the floor, but Jaime placed a hand gently on her chin and lifted her face so his eyes could meet hers. He could see the purple and red map of a fist shaped bruise on Brienne’s face, even through the awful foundation. “Brienne get the fuck out of that house. Promise me.” Jaime pleaded with her.

“I’m going to come and see you Jaime. I’ll come and see you every time there’s visiting. I will.” Brienne said. She was trying to divert him from her pain. Jaime looked at Brienne.

“Promise me you will leave that house Brienne. Promise me, or I will never send the visiting orders.” Jaime said. He wasn’t above using blackmail to get Brienne out of danger. Even if he stayed alone in prison, he wouldn’t send Brienne visiting orders so she could come and see him with bruises littering her face.

“I promise Jaime. I’m going to college soon. I’m _this_ close to finishing school and I already got accepted at the college here in King’s Landing. It means I can visit you whenever they let me.” Brienne replied. Jaime hugged her tightly and didn’t let her go until they came for him.

“I’ll miss you so much kid.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

“I’ll miss you too.” Brienne said softly.

It was once Jaime was in prison that he learned just how stubborn Brienne could be. Brienne came to visit Jaime. Every visiting day Brienne was there without fail. She would arrive, and she would talk to him of what was happening. Tyrion would come, when he got time off at the University in Dorne. Tyrion also wrote him letters, which thanks to Brienne, Jaime could read. Cersei and his father never visited, and his poor stepmother was so under Tywin’s thumb that she didn’t even leave the house without permission now.

It was one day, after Jaime had been in prison for three years, that a warden came to fetch him.

“What’s going on?” Jaime asked.

“Pack your things. You’ve been proved innocent.” The warden said.

“I’m free?” Jaime asked. He didn’t even wait for the warden to answer. He went and packed away his one bag of things that he had and he left. The Warden led him out of the prison and Jaime saw that Brienne and Tyrion were there to meet him, along with a man called Varys, who was a lawyer. He had taken the case because he owed Tyrion a favour, but he was good at his job. He had found witnesses to attest to Jaime being in another place at the time the murder took place. Of course once the footage was found, they found the person who had stolen Jaime’s car keys and run Aerys over. It turned out it was his sister Rhaella, who he’d abused sexually for years. She had had enough. She noticed Jaime was basically drunk at the bar, she took his keys and used his car. It was never supposed to be Jaime going to prison. No one was supposed to get hurt, apart from Aerys of course. But Jaime was amazed to be free. He hugged Brienne and Tyrion and couldn’t believe his luck.

“It was only thanks to Brienne that we ever got that footage. She was so damn determined that she actually went through all your other flatmates, found out where you all were and then convinced the manager to give us his security footage.” Tyrion told Jaime. Jaime blinked at Brienne.

“I just told him he was helping to keep an innocent man in prison. What with Tyrion on the verge of graduating from law school and me at college now, I was able to... to go out more...” Brienne didn’t say the rest. He knew what Tywin was like about letting any of them go out. It had taken time and Jaime had suffered in prison, and he had learned to rely on himself alone. But at the same time, he knew he could rely on Brienne and Tyrion. He would never go to his father for help again. His mother had left him a substantial amount of money in her will when she died. She’d also left money for Cersei and Tyrion, only to be accessed by them when they turned twenty five. Jaime was now twenty six. He looked at Brienne and Tyrion.

“Who wants to help me flat hunt?” Jaime asked them, hoping to lighten the mood. Brienne and Tyrion both smiled at him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime learned just what Brienne would be willing to go through for him, it was New Year’s Eve. It had been three months after Jaime had been released from prison. Jaime was all alone in his new apartment when the door rang. He wanted to curse and tell whoever it was to fuck off. Since he’d gotten out of prison he had hidden himself away and Jaime wasn’t quite sure he was ready to face people since he’d seen Tyrion and Brienne when he got out. The doorbell rang again, and Jaime went and answered it, meaning to yell at whoever it was to leave him alone. It was Brienne. For once she was wearing a dress, a blue dress that made her legs look endless, and a pair of black flats. Her blond hair was only just touching her shoulders and hung over her ears. She had cut it as soon as she left home, saying that Tywin could no longer tell her that short hair was not ladylike. Tyrion was working for a law firm and had his own apartment now. Brienne was still at college, but she had tried on several occasions to get Jaime to open the door. He hadn’t until now.

“What are you doing here?” Jaime asked.

“Coming to see if you’re coming to this New Year’s Party that your father is throwing. I certainly don’t want to go without good company. After all, appearance is everything.” Brienne stated, half mocking Tywin. Jaime felt heat pooling low in his belly as he looked at her and realised that to him, Brienne was beautiful. She was exactly the same height as him with no shoes, and the flats were basically the same. He could look her directly in the eyes.

“Brienne I don’t want to go to the damn party. That’s why I didn’t bother answering the invitation. It’s just an excuse for him to try and control me. I don’t need him anymore.” Jaime replied. Brienne grinned and revealed a small bag behind her back.

“I thought you’d say that. So I thought I’d come and spend New Year’s with you instead. I already told Mum. So... what do you wanna do?” Brienne asked, grinning widely, the way she only did when she was with Jaime. Jaime pulled her in to the apartment and hugged her tightly.

“I bloody missed you.” He said softly.

“I missed you too Jaime. But you could have let me in like... three months ago.” Brienne said gently as she hugged him back. He’d seen her every week in the prison, but it hadn’t been like this. He’d been unable to touch her, to hug her, to draw comfort from her, and her from him, as they had done since that summer he broke his arm and leg and was trapped in his room, while she read to him and taught him to overcome a problem he had never acknowledged until then. Jaime pressed a hand to Brienne’s cheek.

“Why are you so dressed up?” Jaime asked.

“Just in case you decided you had to go to that stupid party. I hate it, and I hate Tywin, but if you had decided to go I would have come for you. Tyrion is already there. You know, running a distraction. He said he’s coming to see you tomorrow night whether you like it or not.” Brienne replied. Jaime pulled her into a hug again, as he closed the apartment door. He was grateful to have people who cared for him as much as Tyrion and Brienne did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time that Jaime learned that Brienne really believed in him was when he finally admitted to himself he trusted her more than almost anyone and told her his secret dream. It was only February, a month since New Year’s, and Jaime was still unsure of himself.

“I’m writing a book.” Jaime stated. Brienne had cocked her head to the side and then smiled at him. Not just a grin or a smirk, but a real smile that lit her eyes.

“I’ll be waiting for my own signed copy.” Brienne stated.

“You think I can do it?” Jaime asked her.

“I believe you can do anything you want Jaime. I believe in you. I always have.” Brienne replied. Jaime couldn’t help feeling warm inside at her statement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime realised he was in love with Brienne, it was a year later, on a Tuesday evening. He had been getting dressed to meet with a publisher. For some reason his book had become very popular. Now people wanted more, and Jaime was going to discuss a contract with the publishers when there was a banging at the door. Jaime opened it to see Tyrion was outside.

“What’s wrong Tyrion? You were banging on the door like the apocalypse was here.” Jaime asked, worried by the expression on Tyrion’s face.

“Gods Jaime I need you to come to the hospital with me. Brienne was mugged on her way back to the university campus and the guy had a gun. He shot her and ran off and...” Tyrion didn’t seem able to put anything else into words.

“And what? Let’s go!” Jaime exclaimed. He felt horror and dread coiling in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick and angry and the need to see Brienne was so overwhelming.

“Father says she’s an adult. She left home and she’s no longer his responsibility. He won’t pay for her medical bills.” Tyrion said. Jaime gaped in shock for mere moments before shaking himself out of it.

“Fuck father. I’ll pay the damn bill. Brienne isn’t bloody staying on that campus anymore. She’ll come and live with me. Don’t they have fucking security to stop shit like this happening?” Jaime was cursing angrily as they got to Tyrion’s car. His driver had speeded them to the hospital and when they got there and Jaime had signed all the forms, much to his father’s displeasure and Alysanne’s delight, they all waited for what seemed like hours. Alysanne refused to leave the hospital until she knew Brienne was alright, and Tywin could not argue the point there in the hospital. It was once the doctors had said Brienne was alright, and Jaime escorted Alysanne to see Brienne that Jaime saw the damage that had been done to her. He saw the bruising on her face where Brienne had fought back, he saw her arm strung up where it had apparently been broken, and he saw how still she was, lying in that hospital bed, and in that moment, he wished her eyes would open, he’d have given anything for her to open her eyes and talk to him. That was the moment he realised that he didn’t just love Brienne, like a sibling, he was _in love with her_. He’d been in love with her for a while but it had never really hit him until this moment. How Jaime wanted to rage and scream at his own stupidity, but he didn’t. He merely watched over Brienne and Alysanne, waiting for Brienne to wake up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime found out that Cersei really did care was about three days after Brienne had been shot. Brienne had been taken back into surgery again due to complications, and she was fast asleep when Cersei turned up at the hospital. She was resplendent as always, her golden hair perfectly styled, her clothes perfectly neat and fashionable. That was Cersei. She came to stand by Jaime, as Alysanne sat in the room with Brienne. They could see what was going on through the window.

“How could you not tell me?” Cersei asked, looking pained.

“How did you find out?” Jaime asked.

“Renly, her friend, is my husband’s little brother.” Cersei replied. Jaime stared at Cersei in shock.

“You’re married?” Jaime asked.

“You’re the first one I’ve told. I wouldn’t allow father to be involved. I don’t see him. I sometimes see Tyrion. You had the right idea when we were children Jaime. You looked after them. I should have, but you always did a better job. Besides I never could just be nice to anyone. That’s just the way I am. That doesn’t mean I don’t care.” Cersei replied. She placed a hand over her stomach that Jaime noticed was slightly rounded. “I’m pregnant. I’ll never treat my child the way father treats us. I won’t.” Cersei said. She looked at Jaime earnestly and Jaime realised that Cersei’s bitchiness throughout their childhood was due to what she witnessed. Just like Jaime, Cersei had suffered at Tywin’s hands, and just like Jaime she had seen everyone else suffering. However, Cersei had allowed it to harden her heart. She was cruel to others as a defence mechanism to cope with her own feelings and Jaime wanted to hug her, to tell her everything would be alright.

“I’m sorry Cersei.” Jaime said. “I should have protected you too.” Jaime added.

“You did protect me. You kept all the heat off of me. I was never treated half so badly as all of you. Mostly because I look like Mother and partly because I just did what he asked. I was never brave enough to say no like Brienne. She might be a beast, but she’s a brave beast.” Cersei said softly. Jaime didn’t rebuke her, knowing Cersei didn’t mean it cruelly. “So why didn’t you tell me?” Cersei asked Jaime.

“I didn’t even have your number. How could I get in contact with you?” Jaime asked. Cersei nodded and handed him a card.

“That has my house number, my mobile and my fax and email. Never let me be the last to know again if something like this happens.” Cersei stated, gesturing to Brienne.

“Well let me know the next time you decide to get married.” Jaime retorted. Cersei smirked.

“We’ll call it even shall we?” Cersei replied. She went into the room and Jaime was surprised to see her hug Alysanne and Jaime realised that Cersei must have cared about Alysanne too, just as he did, for Alysanne had cared for all of them. Then she left the room as Tyrion arrived.

“Hello dear sister. It’s so good to see you.” Tyrion said sarcastically. Cersei rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be sarcastic Tyrion. You’re already a dwarf, it’ll be harder for you to find a life partner if you act like a cunt too.” Cersei shot back. She turned to Jaime and hugged him. “I’ll... I’ll see you soon maybe.” Cersei said softly, before walking off down the hospital corridors, obviously not waiting for Tywin to appear. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor and Jaime wondered if maybe Cersei did hold a little love in her heart for Brienne and Tyrion. He did not ask her, for he knew she would just get defensive. He liked to hope that she did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime noticed Brienne loved him back, more than in a sibling fashion, was the day he had dragged her home from the hospital. Brienne was confused, wondering why they were headed to his apartment. It was large. In fact it was a penthouse apartment. Jaime had decided that he wanted his own home, but he didn’t want to be like his father. His mother had left him enough money to survive three lifetimes, but he had not gone and bought a grand mansion. The penthouse was opulent of course. The fact that it was spacious, had six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a lounge, a dining room and a study, made it very opulent. Of course with it being a penthouse, there was access to the roof and Jaime found himself sat there often, looking out over King’s Landing.

“Jaime what are we doing at your apartment? I thought we were going back to my room?” Brienne asked. Jaime grinned.

“Well your room is here now. Tyrion and Cersei and I went, got your stuff and moved it here. Cersei wasn’t too pleased to be roped into it, but she decided we men could not be trusted to handle a woman’s delicates alone, so she packed your clothes.” Jaime stated. It was true too. Cersei had insisted. It was the only time Cersei had ever really wanted to do anything for Brienne. Both Jaime and Tyrion blamed it on her pregnancy hormones. Brienne stared in shock at Jaime.

“Wait... what? I don’t understand.” Brienne looked so confused.

“I am not letting you stay on that campus when you almost got killed there. You’ll be staying here where there are no wandering muggers with guns.” Jaime stated. Brienne blinked at Jaime for a few moments, almost as though she were frozen, and then she threw her arms around Jaime, nearly knocking him over. She kissed him on the lips then, just a quick press, in her excitement she hadn’t even registered she had done it. But Jaime knew for her to do that, that she surely loved him as he loved her. Brienne didn’t give anything to anyone without caring for them. Even an unregistered kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime kissed Brienne with intent was a mere two months later. Brienne was chattering animatedly about something in the kitchen when Jaime leaned over the island counter and kissed her. He couldn’t help it. He had loved her for so long, even longer then he knew really, and in that moment, while she was trying to make him a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream, he finally had to admit to that fact. His lips were pressed against hers for barely a few moments before he pulled back. Brienne blinked.

“What? How? Why?” Brienne was blushing a furious red, looking confused.

“Because I love you. Because I’ve always loved you. Because at this moment I just knew I had to let you know even if you hate me for it.” Jaime replied. Brienne leaned across the space between them and it was her lips that pressed to his first this time. The kiss was full of fire, tongues battling and teeth clashing, and when they broke apart for air Jaime grinned at her, and Brienne grinned back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime knew he wanted children one day was the day he looked at his baby nephew. Cersei had called them to let them know that she had given birth and Jaime, Brienne, Tyrion and Alysanne went to the hospital to see her. Tywin was away on business and everyone was rather glad he was. It was the only time Alysanne got to see anyone, including her own daughter.

When Jaime held the baby in his arms, he felt this warm tingling feeling.

“His name’s Joffrey.” Cersei stated.

“He looks like you Cersei.” Brienne said. Jaime passed the baby to Brienne and it was as he saw Brienne holding the baby that he rather hoped that they would have children one day. Cute little golden haired children, with Brienne’s eyes and freckles. It was a weird moment for Jaime, but it was a realisation none the less.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time they slept together was strange and wonderful. It had been a year since they had been together as a couple, rather than as just Jaime and Brienne. It had been awkward, for Brienne had never been with anyone else, and Jaime was afraid to hurt her, but once they got over their initial fears and insecurities, sex was not a problem for either one of them. However, it was during one of these moments that Jaime realised he wanted to marry Brienne, that he wanted the rest of his life to be only with her. Everyone thinks that realising you love someone is completely the same thing, but it isn’t. You can love someone and still not want to spend your whole life with them. But you cannot want to spend your whole life with someone, without loving them first, and it was in bed that Jaime had this realisation.

“Oh Gods Brienne.” Jaime groaned as he thrust into her. Brienne let out little gasps as she gripped him tightly, her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She uttered his name into his ear, breathlessly, over and over. It seemed all she could say in their moments of passion. These moments, when it was just them, were the only moments he cared about in the world. Sex didn’t even have to be involved in the equation. But none the less, he enjoyed it. He let himself go only when he was with her. That was when he realised he only really saw the rest of his life with her and only her. She was all he would ever need for the rest of his life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time that Jaime realised he liked being part of a family was when he actually invited Alysanne, Cersei and Tyrion, and their respective partners round for dinner. Brienne and Jaime had made a group effort to cook, and Cersei brought Joffrey with her and Robert. The boy was over a year old, and, surrounded by a loving family environment, the baby flourished. Brienne happily took him on her lap while Cersei and Robert ate. Jaime found it strange. The whole atmosphere was so different without his father there. No one was frightened, no one was angry or on edge. Even Cersei had toned down her bitchiness, though Jaime considered motherhood might just have softened her a tiny bit. She still called Brienne ‘Beast’ but Brienne had happily called her ‘Bitch’ and the two had actually laughed about it. Strange as it was, Cersei was starting to change. She’d probably never be a particularly nice person, but she was better for being away from their father. Everyone was, and Jaime looked at Tyrion with his girlfriend, a sweet girl called Tysha, and Jaime wondered if this was what real families were like, with everyone happy and peaceful and getting along. It was a whole new experience for Jaime, and he found that he rather liked it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first real fight they had as a couple was about Tywin. They had been together for over two years and Jaime did not want to involve Tywin in any aspect of their lives. Brienne, however, did not see it the same way.

“We’re going to have to tell them sooner or later. Why shouldn’t we say anything? We’ve been together two years!” Brienne had argued.

“I don’t want _him_ trying to push you away. I don’t want him involved.” Jaime stated.

“I’m not afraid of Tywin and I’m not a dirty secret to be kept in a closet Jaime Lannister!” Brienne had yelled. She had stormed out and he had gone after her. She hadn’t made it further than through the front door, before he yanked her back in and closed the door behind them.

“You will _never_ be my dirty little secret Brienne! Don’t _ever_ say that! I don’t want him to hurt you Brienne! I’ve never wanted him to hurt you! Why can’t you understand that?” Jaime pleaded. Brienne struggled against him and Jaime pinned her to the wall by the door before pressing his lips to hers. It was an angry kiss, bruising and full of fire. But soon it changed until Brienne and Jaime were no longer pressed against the wall in the hall, but were in the bedroom, tongues wrestling against each other for dominance, tearing at each other’s clothing. Brienne yanked open his shirt, buttons popping off and disappearing to who knew where, while Jaime tugged at Brienne’s t-shirt, yanking it up to her chest, nearly tearing the fabric before they broke their kiss so Brienne could tug the t-shirt over her head. While she did this, Jaime was already attacking her jeans, tugging them down her long legs. Brienne found her own hands working on Jaime’s trousers, undoing the belt and zip as Jaime’s lips found her neck. She sat up, and kicked her jeans off of her feet, realising they were still around her ankles. Jaime tugged his own pants from round his waist, practically tearing off his boxers in the process. Now Jaime was completely naked and his cock stood at attention. Brienne reached out a tentative hand and gently stroked him from base to head. Jaime tried to bite back a groan and didn’t succeed. Brienne gave a smirk, that made Jaime furious and aroused even more. Furious, because only she could do that to him, and aroused for the very same reason. He reached around her, as she carried on stroking his cock, and unhooked her bra, slipping it down her arms. Brienne stopped what she was doing and slid the bra from her arms and let it drop to the floor on the left side of the bed. That was when Jaime pounced and pinned Brienne beneath him. Brienne frowned slightly until Jaime ground against Brienne, thrusting his hips into her own. Brienne let out a half moan, half sigh as she tried to get more friction between them. Jaime grinned and let go of one of Brienne’s hands, allowing his own to dance down her body, and his fingers to hook on the top of her panties, dragging them down ever so slowly. Brienne allowed her unpinned hand to run through Jaime’s golden hair and as soon as Jaime managed to get her panties down far enough with one hand, she wriggled beneath him trying to get the blasted things off. That was when she felt Jaime’s fingers at her entrance, she gasped as he slipped in first one finger, and then another, allowing his thumb to circle that nub of pleasure only he had ever been allowed to touch. Brienne let out a moan that she tried to smother, but couldn’t, just as he could not hide from her, she could not hide from him either. Finally, even after the distraction, she managed to let her panties drop to the floor and Jaime finally stopped his ministrations. She wanted him and she wasn’t afraid to admit it. She was still furious with him though.

“I’m still angry with you.” She gasped out as Jaime removed his fingers and placed his cock at her entrance.

“I know.” He said, and then he plunged into her, making them both groan, feel complete. In these moments they weren’t sure where one of them started and the other began, like they were supposed to be joined this way all their lives and this was the culmination of some great plan that fate had for them. Jaime started out slow, teasing, and Brienne looked angrier, and if it were possible, her eyes looked even bluer, filled with fire.

“Stop teasing.” Brienne hissed, and Jaime grinned at Brienne, pressed his lips against hers and then sped up the pace, making Brienne gasp and her fingers dig into the back of his shoulders. Soon Brienne was matching his thrusts, keeping up with his rhythm, and Jaime loved that about her. She was able to keep up with him no matter what he did. Jaime knew when Brienne was about to reach her peak. She was unbearably tight around him, milking him for all he was worth, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to outlast her, so he ran a hand down her body to where they were joined and began teasing her sensitive nub as he thrust harder into her. Her eyes opened wide, and Jaime knew it was then, that moment, for she always looked him dead in the eyes when she finally went over the edge. As soon as he knew she had peaked, he was happy to follow her into that sweet oblivion.

That night as they lay curled up in their bed Jaime looked down at her.

“Brienne if you really want us to tell everyone that’s fine, but I don’t want my father trying to destroy our lives. You’re right, we’ll have to let them know sooner or later, but I just don’t want him trampling everything we’ve built together.” Jaime said gently.

“I know Jaime. You think I don’t know? But he shouldn’t get to dictate our lives. We don’t even live with him, but even now he still has control.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime ran his fingers through Brienne’s bob of thick hair.

“We’ll tell everyone else. Just not him.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded as she curled up against him. Soon they fell asleep, thinking on the future and things to come.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime allowed himself to cry in front of Brienne was the day he found out Tywin was dead a year later. Brienne was twenty four, and was working on getting her teacher’s degree. Jaime was thirty one and now a bestselling author.

Jaime was shocked when Tyrion gave him the news. Tywin had had a heart attack whilst in a hotel in Lorath with some whore. When Tyrion had finished giving Jaime the details he had hung up the phone and looked at Brienne.

“My father is dead.” Jaime said. Brienne looked at him and stood from where she sat, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him sob into her shoulder. No matter what kind of man Tywin Lannister was, he had been Jaime’s father, and Jaime needed to mourn him. Even though he’d done nothing but inspire fear and hate, still, Brienne knew he needed to mourn. That was all that mattered. Jaime could mourn and know that Brienne would still be there for him, not judging him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a year after Tywin’s death, when Brienne was twenty five and Jaime thirty two, that Jaime proposed.

“Brienne?” Jaime questioned.

“Yes Jaime?” Brienne shot back, not paying too much attention to him.

“Will you marry me?” Jaime asked. Brienne had been filling a cup of coffee and as she spun around to face him, she poured coffee on the tiled floor instead. Jaime let out a laugh as he saw the look on her face. He was sat in his usual spot on the other side of the island counter, and he held out an open ring box. Inside was a signet ring with a sapphire in the middle. Brienne was staring, her mouth agape, as she poured coffee on the floor. “Hey! That’s pretty good coffee you know.” Jaime stated, making Brienne jump and put the coffee pot down before running to grab a mop. Jaime got up to help her and once they had finished mopping up the coffee, Jaime looked at her again. “So is that a no?” Jaime asked. Brienne blinked at him.

“You actually want to marry me? Really?” Brienne asked. She looked unsure, and Jaime cursed all the idiots who had made her feel that way, despite his best efforts to protect her from that kind of harm, she had still managed to suffer anyway.

“I don’t say things I don’t mean Brienne. You know that by now. I want to marry you. I think your mother would be very happy about it, so would Tyrion, we’ve been living together for years. There is no one to stand in the way of us being... well... us.” Jaime stated.

“What about Cersei?” Brienne asked.

“What about her?” Jaime shot back.

“Isn’t she going to be rather disturbed that we’ll be a married couple who have sex and everything?” Brienne asked, making Jaime burst into laughter.

“Maybe but as far as I care she can go bugger herself and Robert Baratheon, and gods help their kids.” Jaime replied. Brienne let out a laugh then. “So?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

“Okay. Yes.” Brienne answered, grinning at him as he put the ring on her finger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first day of Jaime’s marriage had been a memorable one, when Brienne was twenty six and Jaime was thirty three. The wedding was not a large event. Jaime and Brienne did not want it to be. They only invited some close friends, Tyrion, Alysanne, and Cersei. Cersei had expressed her opinion on how weird she thought it all was when they had told her, but she shrugged it off, what with having a baby daughter to care for as well as a son. Joffrey was a sweet boy, and Myrcella was the cutest baby girl.

The wedding ceremony was just a simple ceremony. They held it in the church that Brienne had often gotten Jaime to visit with her as a child. The church where Jaime had first kissed Brienne, and where Brienne’s father and brother were buried. Brienne had always loved that old church. Cersei, Robert and the children sat with Tyrion, Tysha and Alysanne in the front row. The Stark family, all great friends of Brienne’s also sat in a front row. Margaery and Loras Tyrell, and Renly Baratheon, Loras’ boyfriend and Cersei’s brother in law, were all present, what with Brienne being friends with Loras and Margaery since school as well. There was also Jaime’s Aunt Genna, and Uncle Kevan, his father’s siblings, who he had invited. His Uncle’s Gerion and Tygett had died years before. One had died in an avalanche, rock climbing at the Wall and the other of a heart attack. Genna smiled widely, and Kevan gave a half smile.

 _“He probably knows father wouldn’t have approved, but he’s happy for us anyway.”_ Jaime thought, knowing his Uncle Kevan very well. Jaime remembered every detail of the day he married Brienne, and every single word of the ceremony. No other day had ever made him as happy as the day when Jaime made Miss Brienne Tarth, Mrs Brienne Lannister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Brienne managed to shock Jaime, he was drinking coffee on a Thursday morning, a year after their marriage, when Brienne was twenty seven and Jaime was thirty four.

“I’m pregnant.” Brienne stated. Jaime choked on the coffee he was drinking. Brienne hadn’t stopped reading over her final thesis.

“What? Say that again?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked up at him, her blue eyes searching for a reaction.

“I’m pregnant.” Brienne said again. Jaime blinked in shock for a moment before he threw down the newspaper he was reading, threw himself around the island counter and wrapped his arms around her, lifting the woman from her seat. “Jaime I’m too heavy!” Brienne shrieked. “Put me down!” She added.

“Never. I’m never letting you go Brienne.” Jaime stated firmly. Brienne wrapped her arms around him then, and they stood in the kitchen, thinking about the future.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime held his first child, Jaime couldn’t have been prouder. Little Joanna Lannister, their first daughter, was so quiet and sweet and not one person ever tried to say she was anything but an adorable baby.

“She’s perfect.” Brienne said softly, as she looked up at the tiny baby cradled in Jaime’s arms.

“Yeah. She really is.” Jaime replied as he looked down at her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

There were many more firsts, and as the years passed by, Jaime and Brienne had more children. The second child, another daughter, they named Alysanne, after Brienne’s mother. Alysanne was loud and demanded attention. The third, another girl, was called Shiera. The fourth, a boy, (Jaime insisted on thanking the gods for having at least one male in his family who might be on his side) was named Galladon. The family still lived in their penthouse apartment and the Lannister siblings often visited each other, bringing their families with them. Tyrion and his wife, Tysha, were blessed with four children of their own. Three boys, Tyson, Symeon and Rodrik and a girl, Alyssa. Cersei had had one more child after Myrcella and Joffrey, little Tommen, who was so sweet that everyone loved him.

The first time that Jaime, and Brienne, learned that Cersei had her own insecurities to deal with, was a weird experience. It was on a particularly sunny day when Joffrey was twelve, Myrcella was nine and Tommen was eight, that Cersei arrived at the apartment with them in tow. Joanna was eight years old herself, Alysanne was six, Shiera was four and Galladon was two at this point, and Joanna had run to the door, Brienne following behind with a cumbersome stomach. Learning she was pregnant again had been a shock to both of them. They had thought there was going to be no more children, especially after Jaime had a vasectomy. Turns out that vasectomies do not have a one hundred percent success rate. Both Jaime and Brienne had prepared the children the best they could under the circumstances and were just happy there was another bedroom for the new baby. But when Joanna yelled that it was Auntie Cersei at the door and opened it, Brienne had a bad feeling. She saw that Cersei was troubled.

“Jaime isn’t here at the moment Cersei?” Brienne said gently, knowing it was Jaime that Cersei usually spoke to, what with them being twins, they had always been close.

“I know. I needed to just... I needed...” Cersei couldn’t get out her words. She looked agitated and upset and Brienne saw the three children behind her all looking upset as well.

“Come on in. I was just about to start dinner. It’s all I can do whilst on maternity leave from the school.” Brienne said. Cersei nodded and walked in, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen following her. Tommen carried his kittens in a cat box and Brienne took the box from him as he ran to play with Joanna and Alysanne. Myrcella went with them and Joffrey seemed a little lost. He was quiet and sullen until Shiera ran over to him, jumping up and down excitedly with a book in her hands.

“Joff? Story? Please Joff!” Shiera exclaimed. Joffrey gave Shiera a small smile and picked her up, walking off to the living room with Galladon toddling behind them. Brienne looked at Cersei, who took the cat box from her.

“What’s happened?” Brienne asked. Cersei frowned.

“Can we go into the study Brienne?” Cersei said. She seemed so broken and Brienne wasn’t sure how to deal with that. Cersei had never seemed to show so much emotion before. Brienne merely nodded and they walked into the study. Both took a seat before Cersei started to speak. “You’re the only sister I ever had Brienne. I’ve never been the nicest person. I know that. I can be cold and mean and a bitch.” Cersei said sadly.

“You are who you are Cersei. I’ve never told you to change.” Brienne replied. Cersei took a deep breath.

“Robert has been having affairs for years. He has sixteen other children with other women.” Cersei finally admitted. Brienne gasped.

“What?” Brienne was so shocked, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“I tried not to let it bother me. He always came back to me. It was never public knowledge and... better Robert than a wife beater...” Cersei trailed off. Brienne knew what Cersei meant. She was afraid to leave Robert and find someone far worse. Someone like Tywin Lannister. Brienne placed a hand over Cersei’s and Cersei didn’t pull away. She looked at Brienne. “Today... today he hit me. He actually slapped me in the face. I swore... Brienne I won’t have them grow up the way Jaime and I grew up. The way you and Tyrion grew up. I can’t do that to them.” Cersei said.

“Why on earth would he hit you?” Brienne asked.

“He’d threatened to a couple of times. But I didn’t think he would. A woman came to the house. She had a newborn baby with her. She said it was Roberts. Robert sent her packing. This was the first time that... that one of his... women... had ever come to the house before. I told him that this was all so wrong. It escalated from there until I just... I snapped and asked why the hell he needed so many whores in his life, and he... he slapped me. Brienne I don’t know what to do. I just don’t know what to do.” Cersei said. Brienne squeezed her hand, as Jaime had squeezed her own hand when she was anxious, or sad or unhappy.

When Jaime returned from his literary agent, his books had really taken off, he was surprised to find Cersei in the apartment, sobbing on Brienne’s shoulder. He looked at the scene and felt as though he had stepped through the looking glass. It was like some parallel universe. That was when the two women noticed his presence.

“I’ll... go and start dinner.” Brienne said. Before she made to get up from her seat, Cersei had grabbed hold of her hand and shook her head.

“No. I want you to stay.” Cersei said. She looked at Jaime and then told him the whole story. Jaime was fuming by the end of it.

“I should bloody kill him. How dare he hit you! And the kids were there?” Jaime asked. Cersei nodded. No wonder they had seemed upset. “Does he know that you’ve left Cersei?” Jaime asked his sister. Brienne looked at the twins.

“I waited for him to leave. I didn’t want him trying to convince me to stay.” Cersei replied. Jaime nodded.

“He might come here looking for you. If he does, I’ll tell him to fuck off.” Jaime stated crudely. Brienne frowned.

“Daddy said a bad word.” The trio looked at the four year old invader. Shiera was sneaky when she wanted to be, and she ran into Jaime’s waiting arms, her one green eye and one blue eye, glinted at him in joy at seeing her father, and her pale, straw coloured curls, with streaks of gold running through it, framed her little face, making it look like a halo.

“Yes that was very naughty of Daddy. You shouldn’t repeat bad words Shiera.” Jaime informed his youngest daughter solemnly. Shiera just grinned and nodded her head and Jaime had a feeling they were going to get a call from her nursery at some point, to say that Shiera was telling people to fuck off.

“Sorry Uncle Jaime. I was reading to her and she said she heard you.” Jaime looked at Joffrey, who looked very unhappy. Jaime just smiled at the boy.

“It’s alright Joffrey. Everything is going to work out.” Jaime said. Joffrey looked down at the ground before nodding. He took Shiera from Jaime and left the study, and Jaime, Brienne and Cersei made plans.

It turned out that they didn’t need plans at all. Robert got into a fight at a bar that very night, and was stabbed in the gut with a broken bottle. He died in agony and Cersei admitted to Brienne that she wasn’t sure if she was happy or sad about that. She sold the house that she had lived in with Robert and instead moved back to Casterly Rock to live with Alysanne. Brienne and Jaime informed Cersei that Alysanne was lonely, and with Alysanne around to help, Cersei took on a job managing an accounting firm. She had been working before she met Robert, but when she had fallen pregnant she had decided to stay at home with the children. Now they were older and Cersei had decided she needed a change in her life. Jaime and Brienne and Tyrion were all very supportive and Cersei started to become... almost happy... it was a strange thing to see. But none the less, it seemed that, like Brienne and Jaime, and Tyrion, Cersei was starting to heal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Jaime was not at his wife’s side when she went into labour, Jaime was stuck in a lift. He was stuck in an lift with Tyrion, and the two brothers were in a foul mood. Tyrion, because he hated being in such a cramped space, and Jaime, because he was trapped in a lift while Brienne was on her way to the hospital to give birth to their fifth child.

“We’ll get out of here Jaime. You need to calm down.” Tyrion had stated firmly. Jaime was practically tearing his hair out.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down when Brienne is in labour? This is not a normal everyday occurrence Tyrion!” Jaime yelled angrily. Brienne had called him whilst he was in a meeting with Tyrion and his publisher, to tell him she was in labour and to meet her at the hospital. He had immediately run to the lift, pressed the call button half a hundred times, and when the doors had opened, he’d rushed inside. Tyrion had followed waving a goodbye to the poor publisher, who had to deal with Jaime’s almost insanity on a regular basis, and then the doors closed and the lift started going down. Of course half way between floors seventeen and eighteen, the lift decided to judder to a halt. They had been in the lift for nearly two hours. Apparently an emergency crew were on their way, but Jaime was very angry.

“Jaime, you will not do Brienne any good by getting yourself worked up over this.” Tyrion stated. Jaime frowned at Tyrion.

“I’m not doing Brienne any good stuck in a bloody lift!” Jaime exclaimed angrily. Tyrion sighed.

“Have you two even picked out any names?” Tyrion asked. Jaime sighed and sat down on the floor of the lift. Luckily the lift was carpeted, at least it wasn’t uncomfortable to sit on.

“We thought of Rhaenys for a girl and Aemon for a boy.” Jaime replied. Tyrion smiled.

“Good names.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded. “You’re lucky Jaime. You found Brienne and right from the start she was always yours and you were always hers. It took me forever to find that with Tysha and Cersei... well our sweet sister is still looking for that.” Tyrion said. Jaime smiled.

“It wasn’t as easy as you think it was. You act as though we just fell into it all. It took time Tyrion.” Jaime said. Tyrion smiled.

“Of course. I’m sure you had plenty of lover’s quarrels.” Tyrion stated.

“Well of course we had our quarrels.” Jaime replied.

“I bet the makeup sex was angry and fantastic.” Tyrion shot back.

“It was. Hey wait just a damn minute!” Jaime exclaimed as Tyrion burst into laughter.

“Jaime you are always so easy to read. Besides, if you and Brienne never clashed I’d have a heart attack. Brienne is stubborn just like you are. You’re bound to clash sometimes. As for the makeup sex? Well I know you and Brienne well enough to know that you especially would try to solve your problems by fucking.” Tyrion stated boldly. Jaime wanted to slap his little brother. Hard.

“Well I’m a lover not a fighter.” Jaime replied, causing Tyrion to gape and then to laugh loudly. The two brothers found time was easier passed by not thinking about everything going on, despite the fact that Jaime was desperately worried about Brienne. It was after their third hour of being trapped in the lift that someone finally got it working again. As soon as they had gotten to the seventeenth floor, and the doors opened, they were both out of the lift. Even Tyrion was happy to take the stairs down now, and Jaime managed to run all the way down. Tyrion of course, took it a little slower.

“We’ll be going to the hospital for you breaking your neck if you don’t try to be a little more careful on the stairs brother.” Tyrion stated. Jaime glared as Tyrion finally made it to the bottom and then called his driver. “We’ll get there in one piece with my driver Jaime. Besides, you didn’t bring your car with you.” Tyrion stated as Jaime glowered.

They did manage to reach the hospital in record time, and Jaime found Brienne’s hospital room. Brienne just laughed, as she gritted her teeth against the pain of labour, as Jaime explained the horrible delay. It wasn’t long afterwards that Brienne gave birth to a healthy boy, little Aemon.

“You know.” Brienne said softly as she looked down at Aemon. “It’s strange, He’s not been here five minutes and I can’t imagine how we’d do without him.” Brienne finished, looking at the boy, whose hair was a fine, pale gold. His eyes were blue with green flecks, and Jaime just grinned as he held his second son for the first time.

“Yeah. Who needs lie ins and actual sleep when you have a cute baby.” Jaime replied snarkily. Brienne just shook her head, used to his humour and smiled.

There were many, many more firsts for Jaime and Brienne. No matter how long they had been together, there was always something new to consider a first. But they survived everything, and that’s all that really mattered in the end.


End file.
